


[Podfic] A Crown of Crimson-Gold

by thatreallyextrakid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Draco Malfoy Feels, Draco Malfoy-centric, Gen, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatreallyextrakid/pseuds/thatreallyextrakid
Summary: Draco Malfoy was many things.Brave was not one of them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] A Crown of Crimson-Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CleotheDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleotheDreamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Crown of Crimson-Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606903) by [CleotheDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleotheDreamer/pseuds/CleotheDreamer). 



> Hi! Hope ya'll enjoy the fic! Remember to leave kudos on the original work!! I apologize in advance as I'm pretty sure some of the words are pronounced wrong, hopefully it doesn't hinder the experience. ♡♡

**Mp3:**

[ [Drive] ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-HrmeYBZYuJiiSY158My_O57D9zooawu/view?usp=drivesdk)

[ [Dropbox] ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/07z354eknbltnvk/A%20Crown%20of%20Crimson-Gold.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
